Three Words, Eight Letters
by Luckystar27
Summary: Tweek is trying to find the perfect moment to tell Craig how much he loves him. Warning: Slash and insane amounts of fluff XD


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first South Park story. YAY! Just a one-shot about Tweek trying to find the right moment to tell Craig how much he loves him. This is way longer than I planned, so I hope it's okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park…blah blah blah **

**Warnings: Slash- don't like it, don't read it. **

**Pairings: Creek, hints of Style and Bunny (I couldn't resist ^_^) **

**Enjoy! **

Three Words, Eight Letters

_Tweek's POV:_

I'm in love with Craig Tucker.

We've been together a little over four months now, and our relationship is more than I could have ever hoped for. It's progressed from an awkward crush to a steady romance fairly quickly. However, there is one milestone that we haven't crossed yet. Neither of us has ever actually said "I love you." It's always seemed way too serious a statement for two teenagers to make.

But I do love Craig, so much I can't stand it sometimes, and I really need to tell him. But that's so much pressure! What if he doesn't say it back? Or he rejects me? I begin twitching violently just thinking about it. But I need to tell him! Today. I'm going to do it today.

"Hey Tweek!"

"Gah!" Jolted from my thoughts, I whipped toward the source of the voice. Craig was jogging toward me, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

I took a quick drink of coffee from my green thermos to calm my nerves. "Hey Craig," I said when he approached me.

He flashed me a quick grin and gave me a lingering kiss. Pulling away he smacked his lips and smiled. "French vanilla?" He guessed.

I smiled shyly and bobbed my head, "yeah." It had become a game between us. I made a different type of coffee every morning (my Dad was always inventing new flavors, so there was no shortage) and Craig guessed what it was by kissing me. Weird, I know, but it made every morning fun.

We walked to school in a comfortable silence, holding hands. It was a beautiful morning. The purple and pink hues of the sunrise still tinted the sky, and the warm tones seemed to dance off the snow and ice blanketing the town. Now would be a good time, right? I turned to look at him, but within seconds of staring at his handsome face I twitched nervously. I immediately began chugging my coffee, finding comfort in the scalding liquid.

Sunrises are overrated anyway.

Three minutes later we entered South Park High. Waving to Token and Clyde as we walked, we proceeded up to the second floor where our history classroom is. Suddenly the warning bell chimed, signaling that we only had two minutes to get to class. I jumped at the sound.

"Jesus Christ! Craig! We're late! And my history book is in my locker! I'm never gonna get all the way to my locker and back to class in two minutes! Ngh! I'm gonna get a detention and my parents-"

"Relax Tweek!" He squeezed my hand. "You go to class, I'll go to both our lockers and get our stuff."

I blushed and began stammering. "N-no, you don't need t-" He silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

"S'okay," he gave me a gentle shove in the direction of our history classroom. I turned to stop him, but he was already halfway down the hall, flipping off a freshman who had been giving us weird looks. I couldn't help but smile at his retreating form. Just one more reason I love Craig. He'll do just about anything for me, and I never even have to ask.

I raced to the classroom, immersed in my thoughts, and entered right as the final bell rang. I quickly took my seat in the second row and pulled out my notebook. The teacher, Mr. Harrison, wasted no time taking attendance and beginning another boring lecture on ancient civilizations. Several minutes later Craig entered the room, carrying our textbooks.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Tucker. Please take your seat. You will serve detention with me today for fifteen minutes." Mr. Harrison said in his monotone voice.

"Yeah whatever." Craig flipped him the bird and took his seat next to mine, sliding my book onto my desk. Mr. Harrison resumed his lecture, droning on about the political system of the ancient Mesopotamians.

"Ngh! Thanks," I said, smiling.

He flashed me a grin. "Anytime Tweekers."

* * *

I sat alone at the circular table, surveying my classmates while I waited for Craig and the guys to join me. Lunch was my favorite period. It was so simple, no pressure, just how I liked it. As I nibbled on my turkey sandwich I began watching some of the couples in the room, mainly looking for inspiration on how to tell Craig I love him.

My eyes zeroed in on Kyle and Stan. The perfect couple. They were holding hands under the table as always, and yet laughing in a casual best friend sort of way. When they looked at each other the devotion in their eyes was evident. They were known for their public displays of affection. Those two had no shame, and no secrets. They loved each other, and it was that simple. During a party over a year ago Stan had simply blurted out an "I love you!" to Kyle, who had immediately returned it. Everyone saw, and they didn't care. They've been together ever since. I envied their effortless love. But neither me or Craig are huge fans of public romance, so I moved on.

Next my eyes settled on Kenny and Butters. The happy couple. Butters was tossing marshmallows in the air and Kenny was catching them in his mouth (or trying to at least). The game didn't last long however. Within a minute Butters was laughing so hard he couldn't throw straight and Kenny couldn't stop smiling long enough to open his mouth. For a moment they sat in amusement, their blue eyes locked. Then they were passionately making out, clearly forgetting or not caring, that people could see them. They were so unpredictable. But no matter what, they were always having a good time. Craig and I weren't big on unpredictability though, so they weren't gonna help me.

"Hey Tweek."

"Oh sweet Jesus!" I jumped, jolted from my thoughts for the second time that day. "Hey guys."

Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Craig took their seats around the table. Within seconds the usual lunch routine had begun. Clyde was going on about how amazing Bebe was in bed while the rest of us pretended to listen. Token began texting under the table, occasionally glancing at his best friend and giving an approving nod or a "dude!" Jimmy took out his Calculus book and began scribbling problems in his untidy scrawl.

Suddenly Craig's knee brushed mine. My heart fluttered and I almost blurted it out right then and there. So much pressure! My breath hitched. I can't tell him here. Not in some stupid lunchroom. I had to be alone with him.

"You okay Tweek? You're really quiet." I looked up and met Craig's concerned look.

"I'm f-fine! Can you come over today-ngh- after school?" I asked, praying that I didn't look too hopeful.

"Yeah, sure." He took a bite of his burger. "After my detention though. How 'bout 3:00?"

I nodded, "okay." A surge of excitement and nervousness coursed through my body. I was going to do this. Today. Finally.

* * *

I can feel him all around me. His warm body is pressed against my own. My arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers grasping at his cotton shirt. One of his hands is running through my tousled blonde hair, the other snaking around my waist and resting at the small of my back. I tilt my head as his lips leave a trail of light kisses up my neck and along my jaw, causing me to moan softly. Encouraged by my evident pleasure, he presses his lips against mine, and I open my mouth without hesitation. Our tongues begin dancing, playfully darting back and forth. The hand on my back draws me even closer, deepening our kiss.

We finally part, each of us panting slightly, desperate for air. His blue eyes are shinning as they meet my own hazel orbs. His face breaks into a smile that causes me to melt inside. I love his smile, partly because it's something that he'll only do around me, and partly because it lights up his whole face, making him shine with an unreal beauty.

When he got to my house that afternoon I was ready to tell him, having spent the previous three hours mentally preparing myself. But we got a little…distracted. Not that I really minded. But now I was freaked out about it all over again.

Sighing deeply, he sat down on my bed, resting against the headboard. Unable to resist, I eagerly curled up next to him. He causally draped his arm over my shoulder, holding my closely. Resting my head between his neck and shoulder, I inhale deeply and his scent envelopes me. Craig rested his head against my own, his cheek pressing into my forehead.

I love moments like these. Neither of us is really into cuddling. Craig just isn't that kind of guy, and I usually can't sit still long enough to even get comfortable. Occasionally though, it just happens, and when it does, it's absolute bliss. The rarity of these moments makes them that much more special.

I close my eyes and clear my mind of everything but Craig. We've best friends for almost fifteen years, and dating for over four months, yet I still can't seem to get enough of him. I love everything about him, from his confident swagger to the small dimple on his right cheek that only appears when he's laughing hysterically.

I can't take it anymore; I need to tell him how much I love him. But what if he doesn't say it back? What is he doesn't take our relationship that seriously? It's too much pressure!

I turn from my cozy position in his arms to face him. His eyes are closed, his dark hair flawlessly messy, and his lips are drawn in a small smile. He is the picture of contentment. "C-Craig?"

He doesn't even open his eyes. "Yeah Tweek?" He murmurs softly.

"I-gah! I need to tell you something!" I can feel heat spreading up my neck, undoubtly turning my face a brilliant crimson color. I wish I had some coffee right now.

That got his attention. He opened his brilliant blue eyes and propped himself against a pillow. He tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed lightly in curiosity. "Yeah?"

"I-I…..never mind!" I gave a full body twitch and jumped off the bed. I turned to the window and gazed outside, mentally cursing myself. I felt him come up behind me. I sank into him as his arms wrapped around me. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek before resting his chin on my shoulder and staring out the window.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

I turned to face him, staring into his cerulean eyes for a brief moment before my lips crashed into his. The kiss was quick, forceful, and passionate. Exactly what I had intended. I broke the kiss, enjoying his whine of protest as our lips parted.

He stared at me, looking both shocked and ecstatic. "What was _that _for?"

Come on Tweek. Three words, eight letters. You can do this.

"I-I love you Craig! I love you so much!" I blurted out. Relief washed over me as the words poured out of my mouth. However, I immediately became uneasy when my declaration of love was met with silence. Our faces were still only inches apart after our kiss. I looked down, my eyes darted left, right, anywhere but his face. The silence was deafening.

Suddenly a gentle hand tilted my chin up until my gaze matched his. The smile within his eyes made my heart skip a beat. "I've wanted to tell you that for so long," he whispered, "but I didn't know if we were ready."

"I'm ready," I whispered.

He smiled, "me too."

We shared another kiss. This time is was long and deep. For that moment all that I knew was Craig. I was tasting him, breathing him, holding him impossible close. It felt as though we were pouring out months of unspoken emotion into a single kiss.

We finally part, in need of oxygen. Craig presses our foreheads together. Our eyes were closed. But I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you Tweek."

"Love you too Craig."

**So what do you think? I know the plot is nothing special, I was just in the mood for some meaningless fluff. Like I said, it's my first South Park fic, so I apologize if they seem out of character. I know Craig is way too sweet/sappy, but I'm a total sucker for love-struck Craig. It's also my first time writing romance, so please review and tell me if I'm doing okay. **

**I know the grammar isn't perfect but that's because most of it is Tweek's thoughts, and well, who thinks with perfect grammar? Lol. I would really appreciate reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**~Luckystar ^_^**


End file.
